Tear Pressure: The Sequel
Tear Pressure: The Sequel is a remake of Tear Pressure. Roles Starring * Gary, Larry, Mary, Jerry and Clary Featuring * King Sire * Fuddles * Jussy Appearances * Red * Snooty and Cranky * Flaky * Flippy * Patriot * Cheesy * Scurvy * Generic Tree Friends Plot King Sire cries over his latest evil failure as Red proudly flies off, having once again defeated his foe. King Sire gets up to yell at him, when one of his tears drips off his cheek, giving him an idea. He builds an invention resembling a satellite dish, hooked up to a wire with goggles made of onion slices. He begins crying and his tears activate the machine, triggering a power wave which affects everyone in town. Red celebrates his victory with a large ice cream sundae, until the power wave hits him and he is the first to start crying. Snooty poses her dress at Cranky while crying as well. Patriot, in the middle of a paper replica of the Statue of Liberty, begins crying himself and his tears wash away the glue on his art piece, making him even sadder. A flipped-out Flippy prepares to kill an already sobbing Flaky, but comes to tears as well. Gary, Larry, Mary, Jerry and Clary are flying in one of their aircrafts, safe from the power wave. Gary finds out on his laptop that their entire town is crying from an unknown cause. Sources point out to King Sire's lair, which is where Gary decides to send his team. Meanwhile, Fuddles and Jussy try to calm everyone down, but are in tears themselves. Fuddles cheers up Cheesy by giving him a big block of cheese, while Jussy gives one of her dolls to Flaky. But this is not enough as the town begins to flood with tears, to the point where a weeping Russell paddles a boat across the streets. The five friends reach King Sire's headquarters to find the evil pig using his invention. Gary and the others pursue him, but starting with Clary and Mary, they fall victim to sadness. The last one standing, Gary crawls toward King Sire while trying to hold in his tears. Back in town, the walls surrounding it begin to overflow with tears. Fuddles and Jussy swim through the town exit and escape. King Sire tells Gary he is hopeless, and soon his invention will affect everyone across the globe. Gary has held his tears long enough and decides to let them out. King Sire is hit by a powerful blast of Gary's tears, which knock out his nefarious machine. As soon as he exits his lair, King Sire begins to whine over yet another failure, bringing Fuddles and Jussy to hand him a balloon. King Sire shows a small smile, until it pops and kills all three of them. Gary and the rest march back to town for a celebration. Gary opens the town entrance door, and ends up releasing the flood of tears and several drowned bodies. Then the town walls collapse on them. Deaths # King Sire, Fuddles and Jussy are killed when a balloon pops. # Numerous citizens drown in tears (only the corpses of Generic Tree Friends appear). Red likely survived because he can fly, as well as anyone who escaped the way Fuddles and Jussy did. # Gary and his friends are crushed by the town walls. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes